


Dress Me Up

by whatacunningboy



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Adam is Kinky, Anal Sex, Bottom Adam, Canon Related, Consensual Kink, Darko knew this Would Happen, Dress Up, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nigel has no idea what's gonna happen, Safewords, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Suits, Table Sex, Tie Kink, Top Nigel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacunningboy/pseuds/whatacunningboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darko dresses Nigel up for a "business meeting." He goes home with the suit and Adam is very intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read

Nigel dressed very sluggish. If the shirt did not smell or have a stain, he would wear it. His hair was a little longer and it was unkempt most of the time. He shaved, but it was usually done without much effort. Adam never really cared. Even he would dress worse than Nigel—with curls waved up like mountains and stubble sticking out like cacti—he could be worse off than Nigel. 

However, there was something about seeing Nigel the way he was that made Adam very, very… aroused. The man arrived in a suit with a tie—his hair swept back and his face cleanly shaved. He smelled of cologne and clean. Adam never really turned away from the TV when a documentary was on, but when Nigel came into the room with the different sound coming from his heel, Adam had to turn. 

Nigel stood next to the TV furniture and turned to see what was one while, undoing his hand cuffs. Adam starred at him with his jaw slightly opened and his face heating up. Adam looked at every feature that was new on the man. His hair was shorter and it was done in a slight pompadour, his face looked smooth, and even his tattoo looked different. Nigel turned to Adam. 

“Is this new?” Nigel asked and pointed at the TV. He pulled off the black blazer from his shoulders. He was wearing a white shirt—Nigel rarely wore white. Adam shook his head and then nodded, “So what is it, darling?” 

“I-it’s ne-new!” Adam assured and starred at the tight shirt that Nigel wore. It hugged his torso a bit too tight. Each button screamed to be plucked out if the hole, but they were covered by Nigel’s tie. 

The tie. Adam had never been one for ties. However, they looked great on Nigel. The man started to pull it off and walked towards the dining table. Adam starred—he no longer cared about the TV—and watched the man pulled the tie off and curse in Romanian. The pants the man was wearing made Nigel’s ass look great and his legs slimmer. Adam brushed his hand on his cock slightly as he watched Nigel. He had no idea why this was so arousing. 

“Wh-why are you dre-dressed up?” Adam asked, “Was i-it wor-work?” Nigel peered over his shoulder and glanced at Adam. 

“Yeah, fucking Darco dressed me up like I was his fucking Barbie or something.” The words Nigel used had more of an effect on Adam’s state, “I hate these fucking monkey suits. Reminds me of all those fucking pretentious pricks.” Adam nodded. 

“You look very sexy.” Adam muttered. Nigel smirked and turned back to Adam. He walked towards Adam, but the boy got up from the couch—his arousal clearly showing. 

“You really fucking like this?” Adam nodded. His eyes darted back to the tie in his hands, “Want me to use this on you, darling?” Adam looked away and shrugged, “Maybe I should start taking care of my appearance more often, huh?” Nigel made his way in front of Adam. He kissed Adam’s lips. Nigel’s scent was different, but it excited Adam. 

“You should.” Adam responded. 

Nigel let out a small sigh as he pulled away from Adam’s lips. His eyes slightly closed because of the sweet kiss they just shared. Every moment with Adam was a different kind of stimulus and kisses were like opening the doors to their heaven. Adam stayed still—he did not know if he should more left or right. All he wanted was for Nigel to touch him and fuck him with the clothes he was wearing. 

“Well… I should ask Darco for some clothes.” Nigel smirked and stepped away from Adam. He looked at Nigel with confusion and followed him towards the dining table, “What is, darling?” 

“You-you’re not…” Adam glanced down to his growing erection. 

“With these clothes?” Nigel laughed dryly. 

“You never cared about it before.” Adam made a good point. Nigel smirked and wrapped his arms around Adam. He pressed his body against the boy’s and slowly rubbed at Adam’s crotch. 

“You’re right. I never really fucking cared about my appearance, but you seem to care a lot.” Nigel whispered. A wave of chills ran down Adam’s spine, “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

Adam moaned slightly at the words. The friction contributed some, but Nigel’s speak was the reason for Adam’s undoing. He heard dark chuckles coming from Nigel. This was going to come bite him in the ass later, but Adam was so turned on. He had never experienced such a feeling. Nigel kissed Adam once more. The boy wrapped his arms around Nigel’s neck—the man tightened his grip around Adam’s waist and turned him around. He lifted him up and sat him on the dining room table. 

“How do you want me to fuck you, Adam?” Nigel smirked and ran his hands up Adam’s shirt. He took in Adam’s scent as he brushed his lips on Adam’s warm skin. 

“W-with your fingers…” Adam moaned, “And-and… then… oh, Nigel…” 

“How Adam?” 

“Then with your cock…” 

Shameless would be the best word to describe Adam. Nigel loved the fact that the boy really did not care about what he would say and the honesty that he had. He loved to hear Adam moan out how good he felt and how he wanted more. The filthier his screams were—the more aroused Nigel was. 

He pulled Adam shirt off of his boy and ran a line of kisses down his torso. His fingers brushed against Adam’s skin. They were rough and, for Adam, they felt agonizingly amazing. Nigel glanced up at him—mouth slightly opened and eyes closed—it was a blissful expression. Nigel unbuttoned Adam’s trousers and took them off along with his underwear. Adam’s cock was hard and already dripping with pre-cum. 

“You’re really fucking horny, darling.” Adam groaned and reached for his dick, but Nigel pushed Adam’s hands away, “Nuh-uh, not today, baby boy.” Nigel smirked, “Today we’re going to try something out.” Adam looked at him confused, but felt his cock twitch when Nigel brought the tie to his line of sight. 

“What-what are we going to-to do?” 

“I’m going to cater to your every desperation…” Nigel bit Adam’s skin lightly, “To your every cry…” Adam gasped, “When you beg for me to touch you, I will do so…” Nigel pressed the tie against Adam’s hands so he could feel it. 

“An-and… what are you… what are you going to do… wi-with that?” Adam rolled his hips against Nigel’s body. His skin slowly became unstuck from the table. 

“What do you think, Adam?” Nigel smirked. Adam gasped as he felt the tie wrap once around his wrist loosely, “Do you want to?” 

Adam had heard of this before. To be more accurate, he had seen it in a video. Adam had felt indifferent about the idea and never really thought about doing it with Nigel. However, it did feel very intriguing at the moment. Adam glanced at Nigel’s eyes quickly and nodded. The man smirked and wrapped the tie slightly tighter. It was not too tight and the material felt nice along his skin. Nigel was careful not to tie it too tight. He wanted to make sure that his spaceboy’s skin was not tarnished from it. 

“If it’s too much, darling, you just say the word, Pisces, and I will stop.” 

“Pisces?” 

“It’s a safeword, darling.” Nigel bit Adam’s throat lightly, “I won’t do anything else. This is enough for today, darling.” 

Adam nodded and let himself be taken by Nigel’s desires. It was frightening for the boy, but it was also exciting. Nigel had explained everything clearly. A word was his safety net and he knew that Nigel would respect it. Nigel moved away from Adam’s body—leaving it exposed in the middle of the huge room. The man left Adam alone for a moment to get the lube and condoms. As much as he enjoyed fucking Adam bareback, it would be a mess on the dining room table. 

When he was walking back to Adam, the boy noticed Nigel’s bulge in his pants. The fabric shun in the light of the room. Nigel poured lube on his fingers and traced the bottom of Adam’s perineum. His skin prickled in goosebumps as Nigel lightly brushed his fingers across Adam’s torso. Adam closed his eyes. This was enough. There was no need to see what Nigel was going to do, since the man had assured him that he would cater to him. 

Adam trusted Nigel with everything. He trusted Nigel to take care of him. The older man pressed one finger against Adam’s entrance. The boy gasped slightly then mewled over the feeling of the first digit being inserted. He rolled his hips slightly—just enough to get the movement going. Adam could feel the crisp ends of Nigel’s handcuffs against the edge of his cheeks. The images of Nigel in formal clothing flooded his mind, which caused a reaction to his arousal. 

Nigel smirked at Adam’s reaction to being penetrated. It was always spontaneous as to how Adam was going to react to different things. Sex was something that Nigel learned to enjoy with Adam—who would always take control over the situation. Nigel did not mind. He liked being used by Adam the way he wanted. Adam pulled on his hands—for a moment he forgot that he was tied up—and groaned at the feeling of the soft fabric rub against his skin. 

“What do you want Adam?” Nigel kissed Adam’s nipples and then kissed the underside of Adam’s chin. He squirmed slightly when he felt Nigel’s thin lips on his erect nipples. 

“M-my cock… to-touch me… please?” 

“So polite, darling.” Nigel smirked as he stroked Adam’s cock. He took the opportunity to add the second finger, “I’ve never heard you this fucking polite.” 

Adam groaned at each of the words that Nigel spoke. His accent a lot more attractive than before, it was almost painful. Adam could almost see the smirk that Nigel must have had plastered on his face. However, Nigel did not deny the pleasures of touch to Adam. He slowly stroked Adam’s cock—the boy tugged on the tie—the skin almost too pleasurable. It sent bolts of electricity through his body. Both the pleasure and pain was in a perfect balance of each other. He clenched around Nigel’s fingers for a moment, until Nigel pulled away from his cock so that Adam could relax. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, darling.” Nigel whispered against Adam’s ear. His hot breath tickled around Adam’s neck. The boy moaned sweetly—voice juicy in lustful desire to be filled by Nigel. 

Adam dared to open his eyes. The light in the room a bit too bright for a moment, but once his eyes adjusted—Nigel’s face was met with his for a moment. He kissed his lips before entering the third finger inside of Adam. He pumped them into Adam, slowly fucking him until he was accidentally biting Nigel’s lips. They pulled away with saliva dripping down the side of Adam’s mouth. The scene was so dirty, Nigel wanted to preserve it in his mind forever. 

Adam’s eyes were pleading. He wanted more than just Nigel’s fingers. He wanted all of him. The clothing on him, only made Adam realise that he needed to feel the man close. He needs to have his chest over his and be held by him. Nigel was always so careful—but Adam would grind on him for more or press his body close to his for more of Nigel’s warmth. He rolled his head to the other side of his shoulders and begged with his sweet moans for more. 

“N-need… nee-need… Ni-! Nigel…!” Adam looked at the ceiling with teary eyes, “You… need…! Ah! Oh…! Nigel…!” 

Nigel kissed Adam’s torso and pulled his fingers off. He rolled down a condom on his erect cock. Adam did not even notice when the man had pulled it out. The younger man glanced down and noticed Nigel’s cock peered out of his slacks. His heart raced as his mind recalled that familiar feeling. Nigel poured more lube on his covered cock. He pressed the head of his dick on Adam’s entrance. Adam ground back against Nigel’s hard-on. 

Nigel closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of his spaceboy against him. Adam whined so that Nigel could hurry. Finally, the man moved into Adam slowly. The younger man’s body arched up. His hands still against the table—over his head—but his back curved in a perfect arch. Nigel moaned at the feeling of Adam’s warmth. The image in front of him unfolded and brought a surge of pleasure move through his body. Nigel leaned and brushed his lips against Adam’s body. 

“Ah-! N-no, I-!” Adam moaned at the feeling of Nigel against his skin. The raspiness of Nigel’s dried lips brought a new feeling to his body. 

Nigel slapped his hips forward into Adam. The sound their bodies made echoed throughout the room. Nigel brought Adam to sit up on the table. Adam rested his arms on Nigel’s shoulders. The man placed a hand on the small of Adam’s back and another combed into his chocolate curls. Adam rolled his hips onto Nigel’s cock. Nigel moaned against Adam’s neck and kissed him. 

Lustful, euphoric, and gluttonous—were all part of Nigel’s mind as he fucked into Adam. He wanted more of his spaceboy. His sweet breaths against his ear. The cursèd shirt on his body impeded him from touching Adam. He slowed his thrusts and pulled Adam’s arms off of him. He laid the boy down slowly on the table; Adam stared at him for a moment—confused—but Nigel pulled the shirt apart. He sent buttons flying in all directions. Adam moaned at the sight. 

Nigel pulled Adam back up and placed Adam’s hands on his shoulders once more. He lifted Adam up from the table for a moment and thrusted into him. The new position made it so he could get farther into him. Adam screamed in pleasure—his eyes closed tightly as they spilled tears—he bit into Nigel’s shoulder as the man created a friction between his cock and Adam’s prostate. His strong hands spread Adam’s cheeks as their bodies together. 

“Pi-! Piece-! Pieces…!” Adam moaned. Nigel stopped and placed Adam back onto the table. He laid him down carefully. 

“Okay, baby… I-I’m gonna untie you…” Nigel leaned over to untie him, but Adam slowly rolled his hips to keep the same euphoric feeling. The tie came off and Adam reached for his lover. 

“I want you close…” Adam whispered, “You feel good against me…” 

Nigel chuckled slightly and brushed aside Adam’s tears. He slowly pumped into Adam. His thrust a lot more slow and personal. His body looked like a wave crashing into Adam’s body. Adam held onto Nigel. His fingers dug into Nigel’s back. He slowly scratched down his back until he found the hem of Nigel’s pants then he would go up again. 

“A-Adam-! Fuck-! Adam…!” Nigel began to speed up again. Adam met his thrusts with his own. The two moved in sync with each other. 

“Are you… are you coming?” Adam moaned. Nigel kissed at the side of Adam’s neck. He cursed in Romanian—Adam groaned. 

“Fuck-! Adam…! Fucking-!” 

“Touch me, Nigel…” Adam moaned. 

Nigel obeyed. He reached for Adam’s cock and stroked it quickly. His hand movement matched his thrusts into Adam. The younger man dug his nails further into Nigel’s back. Adam’s insides clenched around Nigel to bring the man closer to orgasm. Nigel came first. He came with a strangled groan from his throat and a light bite against Adam’s neck. He kept on stroking Adam’s cock. He never left his spaceboy unsatisfied. Adam came holding Nigel closer and tighter. Nigel was Adam’s anchor into reality. 

For a moment he would drift into a world of blissful ecstasy and get lost for just a moment. However, Nigel always brought him back. The two gasped and mewled over each other's bodies. Nigel slowly pulled out of Adam. The younger man laid limp on the table—his arms let go of Nigel. The man pulled off his own condom and Adam’s he threw them away and tucked himself back into his slacks. 

He kissed Adam’s forehead. Nigel lifted Adam off of the table and carried him to the couch. The TV was still on, however they were still wrapped in their own world that they did not notice it. Nigel pulled out a blanket and placed it over Adam’s body. 

“That… was really good, Nigel.” Adam smiled. 

“It was really fucking great for me too, darling.” Nigel brushed Adam’s curls back. Adam smiled in contentment. He was glad it was great for Nigel as well, “Darco is gonna be pissed I fucked up his shirt.” 

“It's his clothes?” 

“Not anymore.” Nigel smirked and Adam giggled. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated!


End file.
